Lyle the Kindly Viking 2: Lyle Meets the VeggieTones
Lyle the Kindly Viking 2: Lyle Meets the VeggieTones is actually a sequel to Lyle the Kindly Viking, which was released in 2001. It has a lesson in loving your friends and family. Plus, "I Can Be Your Friend" is sung again. Plot The Countertop In an attempt to bring the highest level of class and sophistication to VeggieTales, Archibald Asparagus requests and receives permission to run the show. The countertop is then modified with a faux fireplace and wing chair (a la Masterpiece Theatre) and Archibald introduces the first segment. Prince Omelet's Treasure Hunt The first segment is Prince Omelet's Treasure Hunt, a sequel to Omelet. Prince Omelet hosted a treasure hunt in Denmark. Whoever finds that treasure should be picking the Golden Omelet. His servants (Peas 1 and 2 and Young Lad) were joining in the hunt. They didn't sure how to find the treasure, so they got help by a GPS (voiced by QWERTY). They went through the hunt, picking Omelets along the way. Suddenly, the "young lad" got thrown away by Norm's Notes, and Norm's Notes got sent the young lad back to the start. The Pea #1 found the treasure first because he is named the first pea. Prince Omelet learned that people could show love to our friends and family. Larry and Junior in the audience are bewildered by the antiquated English. Back on the Countertop Finally, Archibald presents the "long lost musical of Gilbert and Sullivan," provided by The French Peas, entitled Lyle the Kindly Viking. Unfortunately, Archibald found out that this is not a musical, so the peas picked out a sequel to it, called Lyle the Kindly Viking 2: Lyle Meets the VeggieTones. Lyle the Kindly Viking 2: Lyle Meets the VeggieTones Lyle (voiced by Junior) is a kind Viking who lived with the other Vikings. They were "sharers" of the sea. One day, Lyle decided that he should meet the VeggieTones, one of his biggest fans. So he went on the big Viking boat with all the other Vikings all the way to Beet's Alpine Suites. When they arrived, they met Manuel, the Cook, Madame Charlet, and Mr. Beet, the hotel manager. Manuel tried to welcome them, but Lyle saw the VeggieTones. He rushed over to meet them. The VeggieTones decided that they should go with Lyle to a big city called "Coolton" to ride elevators. So the VeggieTones left with Lyle, while Sven and Otar decided to follow him and find out. Meanwhile, the VeggieTones and Lyle had the ride of their lives riding elevators! They rode elevators in parking garages, tall buildings, shopping malls, department stores, and more! Suddenly, the VeggieTones and Lyle are discovered by Sven and Otar who confront him but Lyle convinces them that the VeggieTones are a part of God's family. The next morning, Lyle is discovered by the Viking leader Olaf who does not approve of Lyle's beliefs and wants to make an example of him. Lyle decided that he is discovered by Olaf, he should go back to Beet's Alpine Suites. But on the way, they were chasing an avalanche (seen from Beauty and the Beet). Lyle is the one who saves the VeggieTones, and so were the other Vikings. From this day on, the VeggieTones, Lyle, Sven, Otar, Olaf, and all the other Vikings decided to move to Coolton and be a part of God's family. What We Have Learned In the closing countertop sequence, Archibald discovers that his story was not written by Gilbert and Sullivan, but rather by "Mirabelle" and "Katrina". Angry at being duped, Archibald chases the French Peas off and the scene falls into chaos. Characters Countertop *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Archibald Asparagus *The French Peas *Larry's Brothers Prince Omelet's Treasure Hunt *Jimmy Gourd as Omelet *Mr. Lunt as Ophelia *Percy Pea as young lad *Phillipe Pea as Servant #2 *Laura Carrot as Servant #3 *Jerry Gourd as Polonious *Jean Claude Pea as Servant #1 The Biscuit of Pizarandabo *Larry the Cucumber *Archibald Asparagus *Pa Grape *Mr. Lunt *The French Peas *Jimmy Gourd *Jerry Gourd *The Silly Song Narrator Lyle the Kindly Viking 2: Lyle Meets the VeggieTones *Junior Asparagus as Lyle *Bob the Tomato as Ottar and the Cook *Mr. Nezzer as Olaf *Mr. Lunt as Bjorn *Pa Grape as a Monk *Jimmy Gourd as Harold *Penelope as Viking wife #1 *Mabel as Viking wife #2 *Larry the Cucumber as Sven and Larry Dill *Jerry Gourd as Erik *Buddy *Bobby *Robby *Katrina *Sabrina *Mirabelle *Archibald Asparagus as Manuel *Mr. Beet *The crowd from Celery Night Fever as the Coolton people *Vanna Banana as the President of Coolton Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song, from Veggies in Space, Celery Night Fever, and Beauty and the Beet *The Biscuit of Pizarandabo (Silly Songs with Archibald) *We're Vikings, sung by the Viking company *Show You Love, sung by the VeggieTones and Lyle *What's Up with Lyle?, sung by Olaf *The Elevator Song, sung by the VeggieTones and Lyle *Not So Fast, sung by Sven and Otar *I Can Be Your Friend, sung by Lyle *Look, Olaf!, sung by Sven, Otar, and Mirabelle *Closing Medley, sung by the entire cast *What We Have Learned Running Gags Silly Song Silly Songs with Archibald "The Biscuit of Pizarandabo" What We Have Learned song Sung by Larry's brothers Kid They Got a Letter From Nicholas Pater of San Hose, California QWERTY's Verse "Honor your father and mother, that it may go well with you and that you may live long in the land." -Ephesians 6:1-3 Trivia *Unlike Lyle the Kindly Viking, this show has a letter. *Archibald and the French Peas took over the show, just like in Lyle the Kindly Viking and Bill Tracy. *Silly Songs with Archibald is used again from "Big River Rescue". *Show You Love is sung again (Beauty and the Beet) *Coolton is a combination of Boo-Boo Ville and Crisper County. *We're Vikings, What's Up With Lyle?, Not So Fast, and Look, Olaf! were sung again (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *According to "Look, Olaf!", instead of two verses, Mirabelle sang a third verse. *The avalanche scene is from "Beauty and the Beet", but instead, Lyle is the one who saves the VeggieTones. *After Bob and Larry said, "Good-bye!" at the end of the show, Archibald and the French Peas got into an argument about liking the sequel and not liking it. *This episode uses the 2014 VeggieTales intro. *The episode is originally titled Ivan the Benevolent Viking 2: Ivan Meets the VeggieTones. Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:VeggieFan2000